Right Now Is all That Matters
by Lindsey7618
Summary: Malec/Clace/Sizzy, maybe some Lukelyn. Spoilers for all books but mostly CoLS and CoHF./ Maryse Lightwood always knew she would be punished for looking; for joining the Circle; for going along with Valentine; for being so cold to Jace when he was right./"Eh hem." She cleared her throat. Alec and the warlock didn't move./ Previously titled Malec: After City of Heavenly Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just another story for Malec! This is chapter one, and I had to rewrite it three freaking times, because my brothers kept ruining the papers. I got so mad when I found out two days ago that they ruined my notebook, I just wanted to cry. Not only that, but I still had to type this up!**

**This story will be Malec, Clace, Sizzy, and maybe some Locelyn/Lukelyn, I'm not sure yet. Please review or PM me any ideas you have!**

**If you haven't already, please read my other TMI stuff, especially Malec One Shots and Prompts, Disgraced, Darling, Trivial, Thoughts, and Flaws: Why Do You Love Me?**

**Thank you.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for all books, probably, but mostly City of Lost Souls and CoHF.**

**Chapter One:**

**Maryse:**

Maryse Lightwood always knew she would be punished for looking; for joining the Circle; for going along with Valentine; for being so cold to Jace when he was right- for everything. But she didn't expect_ this._

Her son, Alexander Lightwood, and Magnus Bane, the warlock, kissing._ Kissing. _In public. In the Institute_ library. _This wasn't going to last. It couldn't. It was just a phase, it would pass. She never wanted this. How could her only son left, the oldest, after Jonathon- or Sebastian, though he was not the real Sebastian Verlac- killed Max- no, she still had Jace. For now. But he wasn't her real son and it wasn't the same- be like this? No.

"Eh hem." She cleared her throat. Alec and the warlock didn't move. _"Eh hem."_

"Oh." They pulled apart, looking embarrassed. Well, Alec was more red faced then Magnus, who looked less embarrassed and more smirk-like.

"Sorry, Mom," Alec said.

"Alexander, come with me. Now," Maryse said in her usual clipped tone.

Alec glanced towards Magnus, who shrugged. "I'll be back," Alec promised. _If she doesn't kill me first._

Magnus nodded, sitting down on a gold wooden chair, glancing up at the books on the shelves as Alec followed his mother out of the room slowly. He was sure he knew what she wanted to talk about and it was a matter he personally did _not_ want to discuss.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary.<strong>

_I'm fallin' to pieces. I'm fallin' to pieces._

Clary Fray sighed. She loved this song, always had. Breakeven, by the Script. Unfortunately this seemed to pretty much be summing up her life right now.

_I'm fallin' to pieces.I'm fallin' to piiieeeeces. _

So many things were wrong in her life, like her plain life, fighting, her relationship with her mother, and Jace. _Definitely_ like Jace. Not in that way, though..he was more...disconnected. She sighed, sliding off her bed and walked to her bedroom door in the Institute.

AS she opened the door and soft;y closed it behind her, thoughts of finding Izzy or Alec crossed her mind.

Maybe they could help.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace:<strong>

_I'm fallin' to pieces._

Jace was currently sulking on his bed with the white covers. He sighed for more then one reason. One, he knew Clary loved- as in adored- this song, and so he loved it too. She had mentioned it before. Plus, he did actually like the Script. Second, it was starting to sound pretty much like his life right now.

Max...the battle...everything...

Third, it just plain made him sad. And he and Clary were a bit...rocky. He decided to go find Izzy or Alec- preferably Izzy, since Alec knew next to nothing about girl;s in Jace's opinion.

The thought made him snort.

He left, not bothering to turn off the radio, singing along quietly.

"I'm fallin' to pieces...I'm fallin' to pieces_._...yeah..."

"=allin' to pieces," he heard another, much softer voice sing. He turned. Standing there was Clary. Slowly he moved forward, as if he were trying not to spook a scared baby deer (which Clary reminded him of sometimes), still singing with her. He wasn't sure why e didn't stop. Her voice was beautiful, like her. After a while, once the song was finished, they spoke.

"What are you doing here?" They both spoke, but Clary said it first.

Jace was too tired to come up with anything witty. "I just came to find Alec, or maybe Izzy," he said, his tone not revealing a thing. "You?"

"Actually, I came for the same reason," Clary said with a small laugh.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence, until Clary sople again, softly. "Jace..."

Jace sighed. "Clary, we need to talk," he said quietly.

She nodded. "Yes, we do," she agreed, chewing her lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec<strong>

"Do you have the papers I asked for?"

"Huh?" Alec asked, distracted. Maryse clicked her tongue.

"I said, do you have the papers I asked for?" she repeated impatiently.

Alec blinked.

"Er, oh, yes, they're in my room," he told her, surprised she hadn't asked about him and Magnus yet.

"All right," she said, looking down at the papers she was shuffling on her desk in her office.

"Go and get them then. No, not yet," she added hastily.

"Sit." It was clearly an order and Alec did so.

"How have you been, Alexander?" Maryse asked him.

"Um, okay." Alec shifted nervously. "How are you and...Dad?"

Maryse finally looked up. "...okay," she said softly, looking sad.

"I'm sorr-"

"How are you and Magnus?"

_Aaaaand, there it is,_ Alec thought grimly.

"We're good," he said shortly. Which was true.

"Alexander...I'm still getting used to the fact that you are gay and dating a Downworlder."

Alec sighed to himself. "Look, Mom," he began.

"No, Alexander, let me finish, please. I'm still...it's a bit weird. But, Alec-" Her voice broke and with a jolt Alec realized his mother _never_ called him Alec- "I love you. And if Magnus makes you happy then I'm happy. I cannot speak for your father, however," she said, her voice a bit shaky.

Alec stood. He held out his hand and she took it hesitantly. He pulled her into a hug and she stiffened in surprise before hugging him back.

Behind them, peeking in through the door, Magnus Bane smiled.

He had heard every word.

**Jace**

"Jace," Clary began, "you-"

"Clary," Jace interrupted. "I think we should be completely honest with each other, okay?"

Clary nodded, looking uncomfortable. "Well," she started, clearing her throat. "Jace, you've been acting a bit...distant," she confessed.

Jace looked down. "I know," he said quietly. "It's just...Max's death affected me more then I let on."

"I know," Clary told him softly, repeating his words from earlier.

"I't's worse for Alec, though. He blames himself, too. So does Izzy," he said.

Tears appeared in his eyes and Clary said, "It's okay to cry."

"No- no! I'm not supposed to cry...Clary," Jace yelled, whispering the last part.

At her name, Clary hugged him. "Jace," she whispered, feeling helpless.

"I love you, Jace. Please, stop being so distant. You can talk to me, okay?"

Jace smiled, the sadness still evident on his face, the tears still in his eyes.

"I know. I will. I love you too, Clary."

He leaned up and kissed her.

The tears never left his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec<strong>

Alec sighed, walking out of his mother's office. He had retrieved the papers she wanted, given them to her, and a slightly teary eyed Maryse, looking furious with herself for crying, had accepted them. She and Isabelle both hated crying. And speaking of accepting things...

Now he was walking back to the library, planning on giving Magnus a huge kiss as soon as he saw him.

Magnus.

His mother was really okay with them. The thought just made Alec so happy, and he was so lost in thought he didn't realize he had made his way to the library without even paying attention. He knew the way by heart. He had, after all, lived here for eighteen years.

"Magnus," Alec called out.

"Over here- stupid cat! OW!"

Laughing, Alec wandered through the shelves until he found Magnus, who was currently having a staring contest with Church. Alec began laughing even harder. Eventually, Church padded away, tail and head held high, Magnus still glaring after him.

"Mom _actually_ approves of us!" Alec couldn't keep it in any longer. Magnus smiled.

"I know," he said. At Alec questioning look, he said, "I heard it all."

"Evesdropping?"

"No!" Magnus said indignantly. "I, was, um, well, never mind."

Alec smiled up at him and shook his head before kissing Magnus.

"I was waiting to do that," he breathed, and then blushed.

Magnus smirked.

"Really?" he said, making Alec blush even harder.

Alec put his arms around Magnus's neck, leaning forward , and put his face up right in front of Magnus's, so close he could count every one of his long eyelashes if he wanted to.

"Just kiss me already," he whispered, his hot breath breathing onto Magnus, making him shiver.

And kiss Alec Magnus did.

* * *

><p><strong>Simon<strong>

**(Well, that as unexpected, right? I bet you were expecting Izzy.)**

_Are we dating? Are we actually an item? I just don't know anymore._

Simon was so confused. He wasn't sure what he and Isabelle were, and it was killing him. Every since Magnus's father took away his Shadowhunter memories, Izzy was a bit weird. He was told time and time again by her about the time he told her the plot of Star Wars, and he was starting remember- pieces, though, only pieces. He knew Iz was disappointed.

Finally he made up his mind.

_It's time. I need to go talk to her. Now._

**YAYYYYY, I'm so proud of me! I wrote Clace! The first real Clace thing I actually wrote, I mean, I'm not saying I never made up stuff in my head, I just focus on Malec WAYY more!**

**Okay, I hope you liked this! I was aiming for three thousand words, but this is only a little over 1, 800. I'm sorry for ending this chapter this way, by the way. I know it's not the best ending, I did want to add in more Simon here, but..**

***Shrugs* If you would review and tell me what you THOUGHT, how it WAS, if they seemed a little OOC, what I could WORK ON, that would seriously make me cry tears of joy.**

**Saying, "This is horrible," is not only very rude, but it also gives me nothing to work with, no real feedback. **

**Saying, "This is awesome," is nice, I do smile at those, but again, it gives me nothing to work with. **

**I just wanted to point that out, since I get a lot of those. I want to know what you LIKED and DIDN'T LIKE! And point out any mistakes.**

**Thank you,**

**Lindsey. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabelle:**

Izzy sighed, pursing her lips. She was in her room lying on her bed, throwing knives at her dartboard that she had on her wall. She couldn't help but think about a certain brown haired nerd.

Simon.

_What are we now?_ she thought to herself. _Do I even want to date him? He's so different now._

"I miss the old Simon," she said quietly.

She picked up her favorite knife. Dagger, really. Seraph blade, technically.

It had come from Max when he was five. He had made a trade with with an older boy and gave it to her for Christmas. She had thought it was so sweet and thoughtful, especially since he was only five.

It was black, old, and worn out, but she loved it. She kept it in her room so it wouldn't get lost. And to remember him. So she would always have a little piece of him with her.

She closed her eyes, gripped the handle, shoulders straight, arm raised, and threw it.

She opened her eyes to find the dagger in the center, the board now cracked in half.

She walked- stalked, more like- over to the board and yanked the blade out. She set it on her electric pink nightstand, her thoughts wandering back to Simon.

One of her favorite memories of him was when he told her the plot of Star Wars. Yes, she had said she'd been too tired and drunk to remember it, but she had sort of lied-

She could remember tiny parts. And every time Simon or Clary- since no one else had watched Star Wars, to her knowledge, anyway- mentioned Luke Skywalker, she instantly thought of Biggs Darklighter.

"This is so frustrating!" she nearly shouted.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled her covers off, turned off her light, and threw herself into her bed, trying to think of how cute Alec and Magnus were as a couple to make herself fall asleep.

**Simon:**

Simon walked down the hallway that lead to his destination...at least, he thought it did...the stupid Institute had more hallways then he could count, and twice as many doors.

He stopped in front of a door with pink wallpaper all over it, and a purple sign that said: NO BOYS. Enter at YOUR OWN risk!- unless you're hot...or Simon.

Simon blushed and knocked. Nothing. He knocked again. After hesitating for a few minutes, he opened the door himself, his eyes half closed, hoping Isabelle wasn't undressed or something.

What he saw, however, surprised him.

She was lying in her bed, the blankets just covering the middle of her stomach, almost higher. Her black tank top was pulled down, revealing a little more then Simon would have liked- or not, depending- including the tip of her pink bra. Her eyes were closed.

"Izzy?" he whispered softly into the dark. A ray of light shined down on her face from the open door, and her face looked looked peaceful, looked happy, she looked...young.

"Isabelle," he said again, a little more urgently, even though his instincts told him not to wake up the Lightwood's only daughter.

She began to stir, and slowly she sat up, blinking at him through her long, dark eyelashes, a look of surprise passing over her face. He instantly thought of a few lines from Alec Cooper's Poison- 'One look, could kill, my pain, your thrill.'

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"Um-I-well-" No matter how hard Simon tried, the words refused to come out.

he took a deep breath and said, "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do. But not at-! What time is it?" She folded her arms. She looked cross.

"Um, midnight," Simon said, and realized midnight was probably not the best time to wake Izzy to talk.

"Sit," she ordered, sighing, pointing beside her. Awkwardly he sat.

A few moments of silence passed. He didn't want to look at her.

"So," he eventually started. Isabelle looked at him expectantly, her eyes shining in the almost completely dark room. "What...what are...we?' he finally asked. He still didn't want to look at her.

Her voice was barely a whisper. "I...don't know."

"Oh," Simon said. For some reason, he felt stupid.

"I mean, I want to be your girlfriend, but it's different, too. _You're_ different, Simon." Izzy's voice wavered. "I want you, Si,"- she winced at the nickname -" but it's not the same, now that your memories are- are...gone."

Simon made a quick decision. He wasn't sure it was the best. "Izzy, you remember when I said I didn't remember telling you the plot of star Wars that one night?"

She nodded. Her expression was unreadable.

He hesitated. "Well, I lied. I do remember- some. Bits and pieces," Simon said quietly.

Isabelle's hand shot out and she punched him hard. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked angrily.

Except then Simon realized it wasn't anger she felt. She was hurt. Hurt by all of this, and she was using it to project anger. It made him sad.

he rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Iz," he said, and quickly said, "Isabelle?," when she glared at him.

"Don't call me Iz," she said.

"Izzy?" he suggested. She punched his shoulder again in the same spot and he yelped.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Do you want people to realize you're in here and wonder what we're doing?"

"I only yelled," he said indignantly, feeling a bit brave. "For good reason- oh. Well, they might think you're murdering me," he offered.

"I'm considering it," was her dark reply.

Simon shuddered. He didn't doubt it.

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

She didn't answer, her head down.

"My girlfriend?'' he said quietly. "The love of my life?'

She stared at him then, and he was forced to watch as tears sprung in her eyes.

He wanted nothing more then to kiss her right now. He wanted to hug her, hold her tight, until all her pain was washed away by his love.

He could see himself pulling her into his arms, kissing her, running his hands through her shiny, raven black hair, he could feel the beat of her heart, of his, and he just wanted her so much...he just wanted her forgivness, if anything.

But that wasn't possible right now.

"Isabelle," he said softly, reaching a hand out to touch her arm. "I'm sorry. I can only remember so much. I don't want to disappoint you-"

"That's not it," she interrupted, her face wet, her eyes shining with more tears left unshed.

Confused, Simon slowly said, "Then...what is it?'

"I just- you can't remember everything, Simon. What if you decide it isn't worth it, that since you can't really remember me, I'm not- not worth it?' She choked over those words.

He stared at her. He had never seen her this vulnerable. He had never _remembered _her as this vulnerable.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, head down. "I don't want- I've broken many boy's hearts before, Simon. But I've never had mine broken."

She looked up at him, her breath growing heavier. "My heart has never been broken, never felt anything, never been even injured, not a little bit- not until I met you. And- and I don't want my heart to break even more, I can't have it broken, I just can't, Simon."

She looked up at him again, sadly, and Simon wondered if her vision was blurry from all her tears. It was a stupid thought. He had only seen Izzy cry once, and that was when Max died.

He didn't remember it much. But he remembered that. He remembered her pain.

He stepped a little closer to her, suddenly feeling braver again.

"Isabelle Lightwood," he said softly and firmly, "I would never, ever willingly hurt you. I love you."

Her eyes flickered down to his lips as he stared into her brown eyes. They both leaned forward unconsciously. and then Simon's hands were on her waist, and hers were the ones buried in his hair, and he pulled her up against him as tightly as he could, savoring every moment, and she stepped forward and pressed him against the wall, and Simon thought, _This is the Isabelle I know, _and then everything just felt _right. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry you had to wait. I was going to wait until December first to post this, but I was too excited, so after hours of mentally arguing with my mind I decided to post this. And guess what? I already have some of chapter four written! I never have anything like that done so fast!**

**Isabelle:**

"Alec, hurry up," Isabelle called up the steps, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She leaned against the wall.

"Coming," came Alec's answer a moment later. "One sec." A few minutes later he came running down the steps, holding a notebook.

"What's that for?" Izzy nodded toward the notebook. Alec glanced at it and replied, "Gift ideas and stuff."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Really, Alec? Come on." She grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him over to the door and dragged him outside and down the Institute steps.

"Remind me why I'm going along with this again?" Alec sighed.

"Because you asked me to come," Isabelle replied brightly walking faster. "And we have to get you a Christmas present for Magnus." She eyed him warily. "And somenew clothes."

"No!"Alec objected instantly.

"Yes!" she grinned.

Alec groaned.

**Magnus:**

"Hey, Clary?" Magnus asked as he entered the kitchen. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" She looked up curiously from her sketchbook at the kitchen table.

"Do you think you could go shopping with me to find Alec a present?"

"Yes!" Clary said, beginning to get excited. "And you can help me buy Jace a present."

"Deal." Magnus grinned.

**Simon:  
><strong>

Jace gritted his teeth as Simon laughed even harder.

"Are you- are you actually asking for my help?" he crowed.

"Shut up," snapped Jace. "I am not. I simply- simply said that if you want to tag along while I find a present for Clary, you can."

Simon grinned. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Simon frowned. "Okay, that was a completely unintentional TFIOS reference."

"TFIOS?" Jace was confused.

Simon waved his hand. "Nothing. Nerd stuff. John Green."

"John Green?"

Simon sighed dramatically. "When do we go?"

"Now."

"Now?" Simon echoed, surprised.

"Now."

"I'm eating!"

"Oh well." Jace scowled.

"No." Simon sat back. "You want my help, you let me eat my food."

He raised an eyebrow. There was a long pause.

"Fine," Jace snapped, and stalked out of the room.

Simon grinned to himself, silently celebrating his victory.

**Alec:**

Alec was a bit worried. He needed a Christmas gift for, well, everyone. And he didn't have any. That was basically the only reason he asked Isabelle to help him.

"Hello, earth to Alec?" Someone waved a hand in his face.

"Huh?" He looked up. Izzy stood in front of him, looking annoyed.

"Did you even hear what I just said?" she demanded.

"Uh, no," Alec said sheepishly. "Sorry, Iz."

Scowling, she showed him a brown T-shirt that said Dungeons and Dragons with a picture of the game and a blue shirt that said I BLOGGED YOUR MOM on it. "Do you think Simon would like these?" she asked.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Definitely. He's a major nerd."

Isabelle smiled a bit. "So are you!" She poked him.

"Yeah, but I don't go around quoting D&D all the time or Star Wars," Alec pointed out.

Isabelle fake gasped. "You called it D&D!" she cried. "Simon's rubbing off on you!"

Alec grinned. "Whatever," was his answer.

He wasn't as happy inside, though. He still hadn't found Magnus the perfect gift.

**Clary:**

"Now, biscuit, where exactly are we going?" Magnus inquired as they made there way through the streets.

"Well, I was thinking Target for now," she answered.

"Sounds good. But"- Magnus wrinkled his nose- "the clothes aren't as good there as they are at, say, the Gap."

Clary laughed. "I like Target," she said. "Besides, who says your fashion tastes are even good enough for Gap?" she teased.

Magnus gasped loudly. At first she thought he was joking, but she looked up at him and realized he was actually offended.

"I'm sorry," she said, half giggling. "I was only teasing you."

"I realize that," he answered, sounding miffed.

She touched his arm. "Magnus, come on, you know I was just kidding." She paused, trying to think of something to say. "Besides, your fashion tastes are so spectacular, if you even looked at Gap the whole store would disintegrate into ruins."

Magnus was clearly suppressing a smile. "Yes, I do suppose you are right," he said finally as they turned a corner. "My taste in fashion is spectacular." He smirked. "And Magnus-ificant."

Clary laughed. "Clever," she appreciatively.

"I know." Magnus hastened his pace, hips swaying as he glanced back at her and grinned.

**Jace:**

Jace had no idea where Simon was. Last he remembered, Rat Boy was browsing among a rack of nerd shirts. He had left him there to go find something actually worth looking at. What did Isabelle see in him, anyway?

He had grabbed some paint brushes (the package said they ranged from fine tipped to widespread, although Jace had no idea what that meant and was unsure why you'd need that many brushes in one pack), a pack full of one hundred colored pencils, several sketchbooks, and a cheap on-clearance poster of Vincent Van Gogh's Starry Night for Clary, but he wanted something even better.

Something more worthy of his beautiful girlfriend. Something perfect. Jace smirked. Like himself.

He walked through the store, trying to find Simon, but that was a bit difficult, seeing as the store didn't just have a label hanging over an aisle saying NERD STUFF HERE.

He planned on finding Simon, going to Taki's to eat (he was starving) and cleverly finding a way to rope Simon into helping him find the right gift without letting him into the fact that he was begging for help.

Not paying any attention to where he was going, Jace tripped over a box and landed on the ground, sprawled all over the place. "Ouch," he mumbled.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" a voice that sounded way to familiar said.

He looked up to a very pretty tall girl with red hair, a slim figure , and a store uniform. She had freckles all over her face and was looking very energetic, her frizzy hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

"Oh!" She looked very surprised and smiled, holding out her hand. "Hi!"

Jace sucked in a breath. Oh, by the Angel, he thought desperately as he stared up into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Ari." The word came out in a whisper. "Hey."

**Okay, I hope you like it! Please drop a review and leave me some feedback and suggestions. So who do you think Ari is? An old friend? An old girfriend? A sister? A cousin? If you get it right I'll mention you in the next chapter! Again, sorry for the three month wait.**

**Love you all,**

**Linds.**


	4. Special Christmas Chapter!

**Chapter Four:**

**Alec:**

Alec was still looking for presents for everyone. He had bought Clary's last week. That one was easy. She was an artist. So he bought her paintbrushes and canvases and stuff like that along with a green scarf he thought would compliment her hair and eyes.

He was browsing the teen girls section for something to buy for Isabelle. He wasn't sure what to get, and some of these prices were really high. He was getting frustrated. What he really needed to do was ask her. Or...

He hesitated, but then pulled out his phone and dialed Magnus's number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Alec!" he greeted him, sounding surprised. "Uh, hey."

"Hey. If I were to buy Izzy a present, what type of clothes would she like? Speaking of which, what would you like?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, get her something sparkly, she loves sparkles. And glitter. And a dress. A black dress, I don't know." He sounded distracted. "Sorry, gotta go. Love you, bye."

"What-" Alec pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it in surprise. Magnus had hung up on him. He had actually hung up on him. He gritted his teeth. Since he didn't know where Izzy was, he called her next.

"Where are you?" was the first thing he asked when she answered.

"Oh, hi to you too," she replied. "I'm in Macy's, not too far away from where you are."

"Oh. Okay. Hey, listen, if I were to buy you some clothes what would you want?" Alec asked awkwardly. "You know, hypothetically."

She giggled.  
>"Something black, shiny, and glittery. Oh, and maybe a sweater. And some skinny jeans- black, curvy fit. And boots. I'm sure Simon could tell you what kind. Ooh, there's a sale going on for some Prada purses! Gotta go."<p>

She hung up with an excited squeal. Alec sighed. _Boots? Simon?_ Did he really have to call _Simon?_

He decided to look around more first. Maybe he could find her clothes without enlisting Simon's help. And why would Simon know anyway?

He browsed the teens section and found a cute white sweater he thought would look good against her hair and soon realized he wouldn't find anything else here for her. He was better off shopping in the woman's section.

He made his way down to the woman's clothes and into a random isle. A woman nearby looked at him funny when he walked in there holding the sweater and began looking through the dresses.

A girl who looked to be around Isabelle's age and height smiled at him and said, "Are you shopping for a sister or something?"

Blushing, he mumbled a yes. She laughed and said, "How old is she?"

"Almost seventeen," he answered, studying the girl curiously. She had black hair like Izzy's and a nice smile. She looked very familiar, too.

"Tastes?" the girl asked.

"Uhh..." He frowned.

She smiled. "Okay, I think I know what she might like, but you have to help me out here!" She poked his side playfully.

He couldn't take it. "Do I know you?"

She tilted her head. "I don't know...you do look really familiar. Where would I have seen you from?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

They stood there in silence for a few moments until she suddenly piped up. "Were you at Dorney Park in 2006?"

"No," he said. "I've never been there. Where is it?"

She faked a gasp. "Oh my god. It's down in PA. It's amazing."

He shrugged. "My parents never really wanted to take us an-" he stopped and bit his lip. "Um, never been there. Well, I should find something for my sister now, so..." he turned to go.

Suddenly he paused. "Wait...did you ever go to summer camp?"

She nodded. "Yeah, plenty of times. Course, I think my family just wanted to get rid of me, but..."  
>.she trailed off, looking lost in thought. He touched her arm, unsure. "I'm sure they weren't," he assured her.<p>

"What? Oh." She looked startled. "Right. Sure. Anyway, my name is Rose."

"Alec." He shook her hand. "Were you ever at camp at Camp Laughing Waters?"

She brightened. "Yes! Twice. Back in, oh, 2004 and 2005. I was around thirteen the second time. I think I had just turned."

"I was there in 2005," he said, "when I had just turned fourteen."

"Alxander Lightwood?" she practically shouted. The woman who had given him a look earlier glared at him.

"Rose Black?" He grinned and reached out to hug her. She let him before pulling back and smacking him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained and rubbed his arm.

"For never calling me back!" she announced, and hugged him again.

"I'm sorry, I lost your number," he tried to explain. "I searched everywhere but couldn't find it."

"It's okay. Oh my god, it's been over four years." She shook her head. "I can't believe it. You've grown!"

Alec smiled. "You've grown too! You look pretty, by the way," he added, looking at her outfit, a black V-neck T-shirt, dark jeans, and a blue sweater.

Rose blushed. "Thanks," she mumbled, picking at her shirt. Alec detected doubt in her expression but before he could say anything, she said, "So...is the girl you're buying clothes for your sister Isabelle?"

He nodded. "You actually remembered?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, of course," she said, sounding like Izzy for a moment, who was always telling him things in her duh-why-don't-you-know-that tone.

He had to laugh. "Well-"

He never got to finish his sentence, because then a rack of clothes behind them crashed forward loudly. They jumped and turned around. Everyone around them was staring at the boy with brown hair and crushed glasses with a frown.

Alec sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Simon, get up," he said impatiently. Rose made a choking sound. "You know him?" she asked with a grin.

Alec grimaced. "Unfortunately," he muttered, only half serious.

"Hey!" Simon called up indignantly. "I heard that."

Scowling, Alec reached down to pull Simon up. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I was looking for Izzy's present," he answered, looking annoyed.

"He knows Isabelle too?" Rose inquired from besides him, her eyes darting curiously from Alec to Simon.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. He's her boyfriend."

She giggled. "You don't sound to happy about that."

Alec shook his head. "It's not that. He's Jace's girlfriend's best friend. Clary and I are close too. Er, Clary is Jace's girlfriend. Jace is-"

"Your brother," she finished for him, nodding.

He raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you remember that too?"

She grinned. Before she could say anything, Simon interrupted.

"Sorry about that. I accidentally fell. So, uh...what did you get Iz?" he asked. "I don't want our gifts to clash." He glanced awkwardly at Rose. "Uh, sorry. I forgot you were there."

She waved him off. "It's fine, carry on. I'm actually helping Alec buy her gift."

"How do you know Izzy?" Simon asked.

"Oh, I don't know her personally," Rose admitted. "Just through Alec."

He nodded. "Oh."

"We can maybe look for her gift together?" she suggested, sneaking a glance at Alec, who rolled his eyes.

"Um, sure?" Simon looked surprised. He pushed his glasses back up his face.

Alec sighed. "All right. She told me something black, shiny, and glittery and maybe a sweater and skinny jeans would be nice. Along with boots. She said you'd know what kind?"

Simon brightened. "Yeah! I know what kind. We can each get her a pair."

He showed them where the boots were and they each picked out a pair. Simon found a black tight fit dress, despite Alec's glares. Alex picked her up the skinny jeans and another sweater. He also found a purple tank too he thought she'd like. Rose grabbed some silver flats and a pink scarf, though she didn't mention what they were for.

They were just walking back towards the front of the store to check out when suddenly they bumped into someone. "Ow!" the person cried out. Everything in everyone's arms tumbled out of their hands as they crashed to the floor, falling into a rack of shirts. What was this, everyone fall into racks day?

"Oh!" Alec looked up to find Clary was the one they bumped into.

She was looking in front of her, mouth open. Alec turned to look and raised an eyebrow. Jace was standing at least five feet away, hugging a _very_ pretty girl. They pulled away and his mouth was inches from hers as she stared down with a smile. As if sensing their stares, Jace suddenly looked their way and panic fitted across his expression.

He started towards Clary, ignoring the girl, but Clary had already stood and was standing behind Alec. He slowly stood too.

"Clary, hey!" Jace tried for a smile.

"Who is she?" Clary asked, her tone guarded. Jace glanced back.

"An old friend, that's all," he said soothingly.

Clary's nostrils flared. "It looked like you two were about to kiss, Jace Way-Morg-Li- oh, Herondale."

The girl was making her way over to them now. She stopped when she was next to Jace. "Hi!" she said happily. "I'm Ariana, but you can call me Ari."

Clary didn't look as if she would be calling her Ari any time soon. "How do you know Jace?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, we used to date," Ari said, looking a bit surprised.

Clary clenched her hands. "Well, that's just great," she said angrily. "Why don't you go have fun with your new girlfriend, Jace?" She turned and marched away.

Jace looked at Alec pleadingly. "Alec-"

Alec raised his hand. "Don't." He glanced at Ariana. "Jace is my brother. Clary is his girlfriend," he said. "Don't even try to do anything with him."

He tuned and ran after Clary. She'd need someone to talk to.


End file.
